


攻受差异

by BrendaPhobia



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, 捆绑 sm 道具 Dirty Talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 时间是某年某月的平安夜，内容如题。





	攻受差异

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Chase Wants to Talk and House Wants to Screw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135295) by [violet_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill). 



不如我们直接来到有趣的部分，怎样？  
瞧瞧这个：Robert·Chase，一丝不挂，任人宰割的躺着。脚趾不安分的蜷起，抓乱深色的床单。金发散乱在眼前，他却只能无助的晃晃头，以求重新获得视线。因为他的手腕被两条丑极了的圣诞领带绑在床柱上——一条印着雪人，另一条印着拐杖糖。这两条色情又调皮的领带，还都打着漂亮的水手结。  
这是你的床吗？想得美！这是House的床。你是好奇他怎么会成这副摸样，还是更关心接下来会发生什么？  
他漏出一声隐忍的呻吟，一滴汗顺着脖子缓慢滑落，积在锁骨的凹陷里。他此刻美得能让圣徒心生恶念。  
我想他本人已经急不可耐了。但某人觉得这倒是折磨他的好时机。  
为了找乐子，我们当然听从“某人”的建议。  
一小时以前  
Chase并非第一次这样出现在House家门口，大概也不会是最后一次，即使House总能别出心裁的吃到霸王餐。  
Chase倒不是学不会吃一堑长一智。他清楚House总在极力澄清两人的关系——两人之间，除“上下级关系”之外再无其他以“关系”为结尾的，关系。他只好把每一次都看作唯一的一次，这样子每一次都不过是一个小小的意外。他们的纠缠不清，也由此被简化成了一堆七零八落的偶发事件。  
纵使有再多的珠子，只要House不肯提供那根线，Chase就没法把它看作一串项链。  
默契的两人，早过了寻找名义与借口的阶段。House甩上门，顺势把Chase抵在门上，轻车熟路的索取他的嘴唇。他把一只膝盖挤进Chase腿间，不怀好意地磨蹭，他甚至把自己整个压在Chase身上，好丢掉手中的拐杖。  
拐杖倒在硬木地板上，声音响亮而欢愉。好像什么进行曲的前奏。  
“House！”Chase气喘吁吁地叫对方的名字。  
但他的打断被无视了。一条名为色欲的舌头趁机攻城掠地，把未出口的话顶了回去。他只得继续和House“唇枪舌剑”。  
好一会儿，他终于抓住机会脱口而出：“这和电话里说好的不一样！”  
“那当然只是为了把你骗过来。”House不以为耻。他用手揉乱Chase的金发，手指紧抓着发丝，迫使对方昂起头来。  
“但今天可是平安夜……”  
“你能找到更好的娱乐来庆祝吗？”House把嘴唇滑向Chase颈间，轻柔的吮吸。胡茬摩擦着Chase的喉结。  
“我想和你谈谈。”Chase一本正经的抗议。但紧接着，他因House膝盖的动作而发出柔软的呜咽，这抗议随之显得欲拒还迎。  
“你可以谈。”House说。“我没有意见。”  
“真的吗？”Chase的声音满是惊喜。  
在一瞬间——他们少儿不宜的互动中的一个瞬间——Chase听起来就像一个渴望House的关注的小孩子。这不免有些令人血脉喷张的变态。  
“当然。但你了解我。我欲求不满的时候没法集中精力。”像是为了证明他的说法，House用牛仔裤下的硬物顶弄Chase的大腿。  
“那我……”  
“在你为我口交后，我就会乖乖听你的话。你对此不是了如指掌吗？”House后退一步，欣赏Chase因为胯间捣乱的膝盖突然离开，而发出的呻吟声。他得意地扬起眉毛，像是在嘲笑对方的言行不一。  
Chase跌倒似的跪坐在地板上，手指摸索House牛仔裤的拉链。他们已经做过无数次了，Chase觉得自己对付“小House”，比对付House本人更得心应手。  
“每天都是圣诞节，只要你——哈啊……”Chase的舌尖刚触到House的阴茎，House就禁不住摸索着倚靠在钢琴一角。当Chase缓慢又笔直的从根部舔舐至顶端，House只得死死抠住钢琴漆黑的表面，好维持自己的平衡。  
“天哪……”House说不出其他的话来。  
“只要我肯和你上床。”Chase补完House的后半句话，并趁机偷懒。不过他很快又专注于自己的工作了。  
House曾评价说，Chase的颅骨构造天赋异禀。大概是出于他对那两片唇瓣的迷恋吧。他不久前还说“如果你敢当着我的面咬铅笔，我一定请你跪下来充分发挥。不能让铅笔占了便宜。”  
“没人比你更聪明了。”House嘟哝着。“噢……Chase，你真是……”他愉悦的阖上眼睛。  
Chase用手扶住House的大腿，加快了动作。他深入浅出的舔吮，嘴唇红艳又湿漉漉。他睁着眼睛，因为他喜欢看House此时的表情。只有在这种时刻，House才会慷慨的任由Chase掌控自己。Chase可不愿错过自己劳动的报酬。况且当House真正“兴致盎然”时，他会把嘴巴张成O形。Chase认为这样的他性感极了。  
此时Chase看着House，他的感官被熟悉的味觉嗅觉和视觉填满。他自己也被成功的挑逗了，他感到自己的阴茎正顶撞裤子的束缚。  
House一手撑着钢琴，一手胡乱抓着Chase的长发。但他没有借此操纵那颗漂亮的头颅，没有强迫Chase埋头，也没有强行加快速度。他只是贪恋的攥着那一把金发。  
即使有时House攥的太粗暴了，Chase也不介意。那刺痛其实使他自觉的打开喉咙，把House容纳的更深。  
Chase的乖顺让House一时难以把持。他发出一声压抑不住的吼叫，释放了自己。  
Chase乖乖吞下那温暖咸腥的浓稠液体，然后毫不粘人的撤离。他仰头，用近似期待的眼神看着House。他是想得到认可？还是表扬？  
但House只是整理好裤子，拉上拉链。然后他抓起拐杖。“有进步。”他说。  
“谢谢。”Chase说着，站起身来。他盯着House看了一会儿，又说道：“我可以煮点咖啡。你这里有咖啡壶吧……”  
“我不喝咖啡。这个时间谁会喝咖啡？”House说着，掏出他的维柯丁瓶子，取出一粒来干吞下去。  
“我们不是要谈谈吗……”  
“谈什么？”House充满恶意的挑起一条眉毛。  
Chase后知后觉的怀疑，在House看来，自己的嘴只有一个用处，所以他对自己说过的话毫不在意。  
“我不知道。”Chase试图同他讲理。“我只是觉得我们的……呃，我们之间的‘关系’。我们从没讨论过……”  
“看在上帝的份上，”House不耐烦的打断他。“你真的是个男子汉吗？如果我对这些婆婆妈妈的讨论感兴趣，我就去和Cameron上床了。”  
Chase张开嘴，但很快又茫然的闭上了。对于House肆无忌惮的发言，他一向无话可说。  
“不过——”House话锋一转。“今天是圣诞节。我不应该这么自私，对吧？过来。”  
House朝卧室走去。Chase则犹豫自己是否要跟上。  
“脱光衣服。”House下令。他从床头柜上拿下一瓶苏格兰威士忌，倒了满满一杯。  
“你不能这样……”  
“脱光衣服。”House重申。他看起来心安理得，还悠闲的抿了一口酒。“别用那种眼神看着我。难道我不能礼尚往来吗？”  
Chase怀疑的看了他一会儿，反抗已经摇摆不定。Chase不知道缘由，但他对于House的要求总是无力抗争。不论是在床笫还是在医院。他一定要把这条加进新年计划：学会拒绝。  
他开始脱衣服。把衬衣搭在椅背上，然后把卡其色裤子叠的整整齐齐。脱掉白色T恤时弄乱了头发，他缓慢细致的把头发梳理好。他看向House，观察对方态度是否强硬。他希望在自己脱掉内裤之前，对方能有停止的表示。他的阴茎半软半硬。  
House贪婪的盯着Chase的身体，但嘴上只是说：“现在上床去。”  
Chase上床，立即拉过被子把自己裹起来，然后等待House过来占有他。让他更加不安的是，House站定在一个抽屉旁边不知在翻找什么。Chase确定House一向把避孕套放在床上。  
House拿着两样东西走来：一满瓶晶亮的润滑油，和一个肛塞。  
Chase缩在被子里不肯出来。“你想干什么？”他问。  
House微笑着回答：“圣诞狂欢。”  
“说真的，House，你不觉得太过分了吗？”  
“它不算太大。”House说着，还调皮的弹舌头。  
Chase很少见到他如此兴奋。当House爬上床靠近他时，Chase发现自己不由自主的攥紧被子，几乎要把下巴也埋进去。  
“它比我要小。”House继续说。“我保证你会享受的。我说过现在是对你的回报，记得吧？”  
“你也说过，你发泄完之后我们可以谈谈。”  
“我们之后会好好沟通的。”House许诺道。“但现在，我要你完全属于我。从被子里出来，Chase。”  
Chase松开被子。  
House怂恿他靠近自己，然后伸手侵略他的脖子，腰肢，大腿。  
噢，这双手。Chase爱极了House的手。他感到House的嘴唇在自己肩膀上流连，听到瓶口打开的响声；还有微不可察的呢喃，和模糊的香草气味。  
一根熟练的手指毫无预警的挤进他体内。他全身紧绷起来。  
“别忘记呼吸。”House低声说着，又加进一根手指。  
插入，拔出，按摩，搅动。娴熟的弯曲手指，轻抚Chase的前列腺直到他呻吟出声，再无耻的抽离。  
Chase羞赧地扭动着寻找House的手指，渴求更深入的触碰。他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，僵硬着，微微抖动着，前端分泌出液体，却得不到爱抚。他不想再隐忍，从House怀里挣脱出一只手来，试图自己缓解。但House察觉到他的意图，立即抓住了那只逃逸的手。  
“还没轮到那里。”他一边说，一边拔出手指。  
Chase为突如其来的空虚而发出喘息。他想要祈求House把手指插回去，想要祈求House立刻占有他，填满他……哦，拜托……  
但就在张口之前，他感到有什么陌生的，光滑的东西在他的入口处跃跃欲试。比House的阴茎要粗大很多。  
“唔……”Chase把头埋在被子里呜咽。他意识到这就是那个肛塞。它会把他撑开，但此时此刻他渴望被这样对待。  
“进来！”Chase抑制不住，焦急地叫出声来。  
“淫荡。”House温柔地指责。他的语气带有微妙的愉悦。  
肛塞完全进入了。House把Chase翻过身来面朝自己躺着。他俯身亲吻Chase的嘴唇。  
Chase贴紧House的身体，呻吟着用阴茎轻轻磨蹭House的大腿。他饥渴的索求亲吻，又大口喘息。  
“求你。”他蜷缩又蠕动，试图触碰自己的下体，或是感受体内肛塞的抽动。  
“马上就好。”House一边许诺一边起身。他弯腰向床下探手，直起腰时手里拿着两条领带。Chase觉得眼熟。  
尽管此刻几乎说不出话来，他依然尽力辨认：“这不是…Wilson的领带吗？”  
“嗯哼。”House点头承认。“相信我，我拿走它们是为他好。这是全世界最丑的两条节日领带。”一条印着拐杖糖，另一条印着雪人。  
“Wilson不是犹太人吗？”  
“正是。我想出了它们更美妙的用法。”House抓起Chase的一只手腕，拉到自己身边，然后用领带绑在床柱上。  
“你干嘛？”Chase尖叫出声。  
“噢，得了吧，你才没有那么笨。”House说着，打了一个结实的水手结。Chase猜他准当过童子军。  
当House捆起另一只手时，Chase没有反抗。这其实挺带劲儿的。  
好吧，远超“挺带劲儿”。Chase想不起来自己上次像现在一样渴望是什么时候。  
House双手环胸，得意地笑着俯视自己的杰作。  
“这可真是一幅美景。”他说。“我马上回来。”说完他穿过走廊离开了，留下Chase独自在卧室。  
一丝不挂，被束缚着，含着肛塞，独自一人。  
我们可以回到现在了 这就是我们刚才讲到的地方。Chase在床上。我们理解为何House认为这是一幅美景，尤其是Chase还小心翼翼的夹紧双腿，企图收集那肛塞给予他的每一点刺激。  
即使他变得有点不耐烦了，他看上去也是十足的美人儿。  
“House？”他压低声音喊。他晃动手腕试着挣脱水手结。太结实了，House一定当过童子军。  
没人应答。  
“House！”Chase又喊。他变得有些担心了。最糟糕的是，他的勃起丝毫没有纾解之意。他勾头看向下身，他的阴茎依然指着天花板，像个该死的风向标。  
Chase怀疑这就是House的计划，捆绑和…羞辱。或许House蓄谋已久了，自从他察觉Chase有BDSM的经验。  
几秒钟之后，House拖着腿回到屋里，斜倚着门框。他手里端着一杯咖啡。  
“你说的你不想喝咖啡！”Chase咒骂道。不知为何，这是他最先说出的话，而非质问对方为什么把自己绑在这里二十分钟。  
“改变主意了。”House说着耸耸肩。“你把我累坏了。”他抿一口咖啡。  
他饕餮般的目光始终在Chase的裸体上游走。  
Chase佯装生气的皱起眉说：“你要怎样？难道打算把我永远丢在这里？你总要在这张床上睡觉吧！”  
House把咖啡杯放在桌上，笑着走近。他扔掉拐杖，坐在Chase身边。  
“你要是不介意就这样呆着，我当然更不介意睡沙发。”他一边说，一边用手指轻轻抚弄Chase的阴茎。  
Chase猛吸一口气，结结巴巴地叫出声：“F-fuck！”他扭动胯部，渴望再次接触House的手指。  
“我的天，你还能再饥渴点吗？”House的声音带着纡尊降贵的柔和，恰似平日里他调侃Chase的诊断时的语调。只是此时此刻非常性感。  
“求你……”Chase从牙缝里挤出哀求。  
“求我干什么？”  
“求你上我！求你！”  
House用手指轻轻在Chase的腹部划着圈。“你不是想和我谈谈吗？”他坏笑着说。  
“我，我……”Chase几乎失去了思考能力。他试着让自己的身体摆脱House的控制，但不管用。  
“你看，我本人挺喜欢交谈。”House继续说。他用拇指揉捏Chase的乳头。“比方说，我就挺好奇那个肛塞在你又紧又窄的小屁股里呆着是什么滋味。不如我和它交流一下？”  
Chase感觉自己的脸烧红了。“House！”他又羞又恼。  
“怎么，现在词穷了？”House用手掰开Chase并紧的膝盖，强迫他把腿张开。他把手伸向Chase双腿间，用手指按压Chase入口处的肛塞。  
Chase溢出柔软的啜泣：“House，求你……”  
“没错，这是你最常用的两个词。但要组成一场谈话，你需要提高词汇量。”House握住肛塞的手柄，开始搅动。  
Chase爆发出尖锐的哭喊。他的指甲快要抠破掌心。“再深点。”他恳求道。  
“这次试着说三个词？”House说着，用肛塞缓慢的抽插。  
但还是不够深。就是不够！  
“你难道不打算要我吗？”Chase喘息着问。  
“你想我要你吗？”  
“想！”  
“你不要再谈一会儿了？”  
“不！我不要！House，我现在就要你上我！”Chase的声音颤抖着，通红的脸上满是羞涩与情欲。  
House抽离肛塞，咂咂嘴说：“唔呣……你这个人尽可夫的圣母玛利亚。”他执迷于Chase金灿灿的长发，某种程度上这显然算是极高的赞扬。  
House飞快地脱光衣服。他好像已经意识不到腿上的伤痛了。不过没人知道，若非Chase像待宰的羔羊一样躺在床上，他会怎样一边咒骂腿伤一边慢吞吞的解扣子。  
Chase看着House拿起一个避孕套，用牙咬着撕开包装，然后慢慢地套上他的阴茎。这是简直他见过的最性感的举动。  
在回到床上之前，House解开Chase的两手。Chase放下胳膊时痛得瑟缩了一下。“你想要我怎么做？”他揉着手腕温顺的问。  
“我要你尖叫着求我。”House回答。他躺到床上，双手握住Chase的腰，猛地发力，把他举起放到自己身上。  
Chase惊叫一声。但他感觉到House的阴茎正抵着自己的臀瓣，于是转而满意的呻吟。  
“哈啊……可以，我能满足你。”Chase同意。  
House紧紧抓着Chase的臀瓣，把他托起来。尽管Chase骑在House身上，但掌控权在谁手中，这是很明确的。  
当Chase在House的指引下找对位置时，House快要在掌中臀瓣上留下淤青。他迫使Chase坐下。  
“Yeah……”他低声咆哮。  
Chase用无言的呜咽表示同意。他逼迫自己扭动腰肢，想接纳更多。当他终于沉到底部，House的禁锢有所松弛以便动作。他承受着粗暴的冲撞，嘴里只能吐出胡言乱语：“Oh，god。Fuck me，yeah House，fuck me。Need it，fuck yeah，oh fuck……”  
“现在这种谈话我倒是乐于参与。”House说着抬手搂住Chase的脖子，用力地亲吻对方。他的舌头近乎暴力地闯进Chase的口中，同时凶猛地顶入抽出，更快更深的占有Chase。  
Chase的阴茎被困在两人身体之间，时不时被摩擦着。他因此而大声呻吟。“Please”他终于忍不住尖叫出声。“Touch me。I need…oh god，please……”  
“You need？”House耳语道。他细细舔吻Chase的侧颈和耳垂。“You need to come，don‘t you？”  
“Yes！”Chase坐直以配合House更快的动作。他的阴茎被House的腹部拍打着。他想要自己用手解决，但House把他的手拍开了。  
“在我允许的时候你才能高潮。”House说着，残忍的舔着嘴唇。他抓住Chase的大腿，冲撞得更深更狠。他几乎要把眼珠翻上天花板。  
Chase试着集中注意，配合House疯狂的顶弄。他一向七窍玲珑，但此刻他的感官只能集中于自己的阴茎——如果再得不到触碰，自己就要爆炸了！他又一次无意识的说着一大串渎神的淫言秽语，夹杂比祷告还要真诚的恳求。直到House终于奖赏般用手指环住他的阴茎。  
Chase尖叫着弓起腰。House的手掌使他很快迎来高潮。他射在House的指间和腹部。  
House感觉包裹自己的空间前所未有的热情。夹紧，颤抖，滚烫。他几乎被弄痛了。况且此时Chase的表情也无异于一剂春药。那张神似斯嘉丽·约翰逊的漂亮的脸，做出哭泣一样的表情。眼神茫然天真，像个孩子。  
这双重的感官刺激显然也足以把House推向高潮。Chase感觉一股热流填满自己。他听到House的吼叫，于是低头俯视对方的脸——他在领取他真正的奖品——House高潮时的表情。  
Chase小心地把House从自己体内抽离。他瘫在House身边…不完全是身边。尽管算不上依偎，他把腿跷在House身上，蜷起脚趾触碰对方的腿。  
“Jesus Christ。”House感叹。他的呼吸还没有平复。  
Chase心满意足地叹了口气，接起House的话茬：“你非要在圣诞节当天亵渎圣名吗？”  
“抱歉，可能是我的话不够明确，容易引起误解。我要说的是——操他妈的基督耶稣！”House懒洋洋的打起哈欠。  
Chase翻了个白眼。他酝酿了好一会儿才开口说：“那我们现在要谈谈吗？”  
但他只听到House夸张的呼噜声。  
“认吃不认账。”Chase小声嗔怨。他自得地裹起被子，然后钻进House的臂弯。  
所以来想象一下次日清早的情景：House迷迷糊糊地醒来，四处摸索他的维柯丁，却只找到了一个肛塞。他发着牢骚把它丢到一边，这时才意识到自己昨晚并非孤枕独眠。  
Robert·Chase蜷着身体，背对他侧躺。像婴儿一样安静的沉睡着。  
看来他是躲不掉这场谈话了。


End file.
